


Earl Grey

by caz251



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingsman all have their own ways of relaxing post-mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earl Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badly_written's prompt at fic_promptly Any, any, a soothing cup of tea after a rough day.

“So this is what you do yeah?” Eggsy asked Merlin, staring at the man in surprise.

They had just picked Roxy up, and the three of them were alone on the plane together. Eggsy had expected that they would be getting back in the air immediately to get back to London, there was a lot to be done; the world had just gone to hell after all.

Roxy wandered in from the bathroom where she had been changing back out of her halo suit and took a seat next to him, picking up her drink and smiling at Merlin in thanks.

“Everyone needs to relax after a stressful mission.” Merlin responded, “Many of the knights have different ways from going a few extra rounds in the gym or the range to going out to a bar or club, this is the method I find is best for me.”

“So after the day from hell, once you’ve saved the world you have tea.” Eggsy clarified, looking a little bemused as he did so.

“Earl grey.” Merlin confirmed, as he poured another cup for himself from the teapot.

Eggsy looked at Roxy to see if she thought this was strange, but she seemed to be enjoying the tea as much as Merlin was. He didn’t understand it at all, it must be a posh person thing.


End file.
